. The specific aims are to develop norms for the only corneal aesthesiometer that tests nondestructively. Norms will consider both eyes of both sexes, for 8 decades of age (from less than 10, through greater than or equal to 70) for three types of eyes (that are known to have differential sensitivity). Corneal sensitivity cannot now be evaluated accurately or precisely; further, current devices affect the cornea negatively during testing. This device is safely employed and precisely measures sensitivity. The device has application for ophthalmologists and optometrists.